


So Lovely

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens драбблы [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Crowley, Jealousy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Кроули в женском обличье, случайная встреча на балу.Специально не уточняю временной период.





	So Lovely

\- Азирафель! Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Он чуть не подскочил на месте, услышав певучий женский голос. Ни одна из присутствующих дам не могла знать этого имени, но Кроули он узнал бы в любом обличии. Он обернулся и остолбенел.  
Она была так необыкновенно хороша, что Азирафель даже забыл на мгновение все слова. Он не в первый раз встречал Кроули в женском обличии, но почему-то именно эта, вызывающе прекрасная и вызывающе одетая женщина так потрясла его.  
А может, он просто всегда был слишком склонен к роскоши. Но - богатая вышивка, и бархат бального платья, и сверкающие драгоценности в медно-рыжих волосах, убранных в мудрёную прическу, - это всё так необыкновенно шло Кроули!  
Конечно, Азирафель тут же взял себя в руки. И протянутую лапку Кроули, затянутую в черную перчатку, тоже.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - очень тихо проговорил он, склоняясь над изящной кистью и слегка касаясь её губами.  
Кроули молчала.  
Не разгибаясь, Азирафель вскинул взгляд на лицо дамы: у Кроули был какой-то зачарованный вид, она смотрела на него, словно...  
\- Ты пьяна? - с возмущением прошептал Азирафель, выпрямляясь и с любезной улыбкой подхватывая даму под руку.  
Кроули словно пришла в себя, тряхнула головой и потянула его в сторону от чинно танцующих гостей.  
\- Конечно же, нет! - прошипела она, увлекая его всё дальше к балкону.  
Прозрачные занавески сомкнулись за ними, создавая весьма ненадёжное укрытие от чужих взглядов.  
На балконе было весьма свежо, Кроули зябко повела обнажёнными плечами и умоляюще уставилась на Азирафеля. Её золотые глаза, поддёрнутые иллюзией обычных человеческих, цвета тёмного янтаря, едва заметно светились в темноте.  
\- Нам не стоит долго задерживаться тут, - неловко проговорил Азирафель.  
Эти глаза всего смущали его, он никогда не мог долго выдерживать взгляд своего старого соперника. Когда он перестал лгать себе, что чувства, переполняющие его под неподвижным и тяжёлым взгляд немигающих глаз, просто ангельское негодование и отвращение?  
\- Нас могут заметить.  
\- Ничего нового, - проговорила Кроули и, кажется, её женский голос был особенно выразителен... или Азирафелю только послышалась эта тихая застарелая горечь?  
\- Я забочусь о твоей репутации, - договорил он неловко. - Почему ты в таком виде?  
Нелегко быть женщиной в этом веке, в самом деле.  
\- Виконт Дерберри убеждённый поклонник женской красоты, - вздохнула Кроули, - я уже пытался по-другому.  
\- Ты очень красивая, - подтвердил Азирафель утешающе.  
Кроули снова смотрела на него каким-то странным взглядом.  
\- Спасибо, - протянула она, - не думала, что ты заметишь.  
Азирафель заметил. Он всегда замечал. Он, чтоб его блуждающие глаза, заметил ещё тогда, на стене Эдемского сада! Толку-то.  
\- Я думаю, что все взгляды сегодня принадлежат тебе.  
Даже его. Всегда его.  
\- То, что нужно. - Она не сводила с него сияющего взгляда. - Есть тут один слепец. Я вьюсь за ним уже очень давно.  
Ох, Кроули. Азирафель подавил в себе желание снова взять её за руку. Это слишком опасно: потом ему захочется никогда не отпускать её. Этот бесполезный бесконечный мучительный танец вокруг друг друга успел опротиветь уже очень давно.  
Кажется, им пора сменить тему.  
\- В чём конкретно тебе нужна моя помощь? - Азирафель поторопился перевести разговор.  
\- Ты уже помогаешь, - Кроули кокетливо улыбнулась, подняла руку, словно поправляя прическу, и незаметно качнула головой в сторону зала. - Виконт заметил нас. Может, хоть приревнует.  
Одарив его на прощанье ещё одним загадочным взглядом, прекрасная собеседница вышла в зал.  
Виконт Как-его-там торопливо подскочил к ней с ужасно мрачным лицом. Кроули благосклонно приняла его руку.  
Азирафель не стал смотреть дальше и отвернулся к саду. Он мог бы, если б приложил усилие, услышать любого человека на этом балу. Любую. Узнать, о чём говорит его вечный соперник с этим... «поклонником женской красоты».  
Он не стал. Ревность - ужасное чувство. Не стоит уподобляться. Даже ради самой влекущей красавицы на балу.  
Хотя будь он человеком... Он бы вызвал виконта на дуэль, бросил красавицу поперёк седла и умчался вскачь, зловеще хохоча. Или в этом веке так уже не принято? Ох, его бы сразу развоплотили сверху за такие выходки, ничем не объяснишь такое... «Я хотел помешать демону Кроули, и похищение оказалось единственным выходом». Да уж. Хотел он чего-то, это точно.  
А он даже не спросил, что нужно было Кроули от виконта! В любом случае, ничего хорошего! Ему, как ангелу, необходимо немедленно остановить демона и предотвратить... всё, что нужно предотвратить!  
Азирафель поспешно покинул своё убежище, но, увы, сколько бы он ни высматривал высокую даму с огненными волосами и её везучего спутника, ни Кроули, ни виконта в зале уже не было.


End file.
